Mimpi Buruk
by Hinata Fuyuki H
Summary: Yunho mengigau karena mimpi buruk! Apa yang akan terjadi?


**Mimpi Buruk**

**Disclaimer: Semua yang ada di fict ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Tapi ijinkan saia untuk memiliki Choikang Changmin xDD *digaplok massal***

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Comedy dll.**

**Pair: YunJae, YooSuMin.**

**Cast: All member DBSK/TVXQ/TOHOSHINKI**

**Di fict ini saya pinjam nama all member Super Junior, sedangkan dari SNSD saya hanya meminjam nama Tiffany dan Jessica hehe xDDD**

**Warning: Shonen Ai, boy X boy, OOC, abal, gaje, EYD nggak beraturan, typos (dimana-mana), nggak nyambung, alur berantakan dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OK!**

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari pagi menyeruak menerangi sebuah dorm yang bercatkan warna putih dan dikelilingi oleh banyak pohon. Tampak sangat asri untuk sebuah dorm yang sudah 8 tahun ditempati oleh boyband papan atas Korea. Nama boyband itu Dong Bang Shin Ki(DBSK) Tong Vfang Xien Qi(TVXQ) atau di Jepang mereka lebih dikenal dengan nama Tohoshinki. Dorm yang sangat nyaman, damai dan sejuk. Kicauan burung gereja seakan menjadi alarm yang tak pernah berhenti di suasana pagi yang cerah. Tentu saja para Cassie belum berkumpul di luar pagar dorm. Kalau Cassiopeia sudah berkumpul maka beda lagi suasanya.

Suasana tampak sepi jika dilihat dari luar namun, siapa sangka di dalam dorm terutama dibagian dapur tampak seseorang yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan memasak. Hm, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang lead vocal a.k.a Jaejoong. Walau seorang pria, jangan meremehkan cita rasa hasil masakannya. Masakannya sangat disukai oleh semua membernya. Bau harum masakannya akan mengundang teriakan seseorang yang bisa dibilang paling rajin alias hobi makan.

"Umma, aku lapaar..!" teriak sang evil magnae BDSK dari dalam kamar, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Changmin. Teriakan Changmin sangat keras bila sudah menyangkut makanan. Bahkan bisa mengalahkan teriakan lumba-lumba milik Junsu.

"Ya, masakan sudah hampir siap. Bangunkan kedua hyungmu. Jangan lupa bereskan kamar kalian dan pergilah mandi," kata Jaejoong dari dalam dapur yang mau tidak mau harus teriak juga, mengingat kamar Changmin di tingkat atas.

Sepertinya Changmin tidak perlu membangunkan kedua hyungnya, karena ketika berada di depan pintu kamar kedua hyungnya, Changmin mendengar suara yang menandakan mereka sudah bangun. Tanpa pikir panjang Changmin langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Yoochun dan Junsu satu kamar tapi beda tempat tidur. Walau mereka sudah bangun sepertinya mereka masih mengantuk. Mereka terbangun gara-gara teriakan dongsaengnya yang super duper keras.

"Huh, menyebalkan! Aku kan masih mengantuk hoaam.." omel Yoochun sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

"Aku juga sama denganmu Chunnie hoaam.." tanggap Junsu sambil mengusap-usap kedua kelopak matanya. "Tapi kita harus bangun, Chunnie. Aku nggak mau nanggung resiko jika kita terlambat sarapan," sambung Junsu lagi.

"Yah kau benar. Daripada kita harus kelaparan sampai siang hari lebih baik kita bangun dan segera mandi," kata Yoochun membenarkan perkataan Junsu.

Kalau saja hari itu tidak libur karena tidak ada jadwal, mereka berdua akan bangun siang. Mengingat baru 2 jam kelima member DBSK memejamkan mata. Mereka baru saja selesai syuting koreografi pembuatan MV untuk album baru mereka 'MIROTIC'. Tidak heran mereka masih mengantuk kecuali Jaejoong yang tiap pagi harus bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi para member DBSK. Jaejoong memang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi begitu juga Changmin. Sebenarnya sih alasan Changmin bangun pagi itu hanya ingin cepat-cepat sarapan.

Berbeda dengan Yoochun dan Junsu. Mereka paling malas untuk bangun pagi, maklumlah mereka berdua masih lelah. Memang setiap hari mereka mendengar teriakan Changmin itu, tapi tidak berpengaruh karena tidak sedang dalam keadaan LIBUR. Bisa dibilang mereka tidur sampai siang untuk mengumpulkan tenaga mereka yang akan digunakan untuk manggung. Karena sekarang libur sudah pasti Jaejoong akan memasak banyak dan tentu saja enak-enak. Namun, makanan sebanyak itu akan habis jika sudah dihadapan Changmin. Alasan itulah yang membuat mereka harus bangun pagi. Yoochun dan Junsu tidak mau jatah sarapan pagi mereka diembat dongsaengnya, Changmin. Bisa-bisa mereka akan kelaparan sampai siang hari.

**Setengah jam kemudian..**

Mereka sudah berkumpul di ruang makan dalam keadaan bersih alias sudah mandi. Terlihat kedua mata Changmin yang berbinar binar saat menatap makanan pagi mereka yang sudah terhidang dan siap untuk dimakan. Di kedua matanya, semua makanan terlihat sangat cantik dan manis. Sudah pasti membuat Changmin sangat bersemangat untuk memakannya.

'Semoga jatah sarapanku tidak diembat' batin Yoochun dan Junsu secara bersamaan.

"Selamat makan..!" kata Changmin dengan nada semangat.

"Tunggu!" kata Jaejoong dengan nada memerintah.

"Ada apa lagi Umma, aku kan sudah lapar," rengek Changmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga lapar hyung," sambung Yoochun dan Junsu secara bersamaan. Sebenarnya tidak cuma lapar saja tapi, mereka takut kalau jatah sarapan mereka dimakan Changmin. Lagi-lagi alasannya Changmin.

"Yunnie belum bangun. Apa kalian tidak sadar?" kata Jaejoong sambil menatap mereka bertiga. Mendengar hal itu, membuat mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Namun, itu tidak berlangung lama karena terdengar suara meminta makan dari perut Changmin.

"Umma dengarkan? Perutku sudah nggak kuat lagi," ucap Changmin dengan suara parau. Sepertinya sang magnae yang evil ini akan menangis karena kelaparan.

Melihat wajah Changmin yang memelas dan akan menangis sang Umma a.k.a Jaejoong menjadi tidak tega. "Ya sudah, kalian makanlah dulu. Biar aku saja yang membangunkan Yunnie" kata Jaejoong sambil beranjak dari kursi makan. Jaejoong langsung menuju ke kamar kekasihnya a.k.a leadernya. Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar kekasihnya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Jejoong masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu. Toh percuma karena kekasihnya yang bernama Yunho itu masih tertidur dengan pulasnya dengan selimut yang sudah terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Melihat itu, Jaejoong hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Yunnie bangun, sudah saatnya sarapan," kata Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Engggh.." erang Yunnie a.k.a Yunho.

Mendengar erangan milik sang kekasih, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sambil mengambil selimut milik kekasihnya yang sejak tadi sudah terjatuh. Dirapikannya selimut itu, kemudian Jaejoong menoleh ke tempat tidur kekasihnya itu.

'Loh, kok masih tidur?' batin Jaejoong. Rupanya Jaejoong mengira kekasihnya itu akan terbangun begitu mendengar suara emas miliknya. Jaejoong kemudian mendekat menuju tempat tidur Yunho untuk berinisiatif membangunkan kembali. Namun, belum sempat mengeluarkan suara emasnya tiba-tiba terdengar bentakan dari kekasihnya.

"Hah, apa-apaan kau ini! Nggak ada badai tiba-tiba berpakaian warna pink. Bukannya kau tidak suka pink? Kau sangat jelek kalau memakai pakaian warna pink!" kata Yunho dengan nada setengah membentak dan mengejek. Perlu diketahui, Yunho mengatakan itu dengan kedua mata masih terpejam alias tertidur dan dalam keadaan tubuh terlentang. Yah tidak salah lagi, sekarang Yunho sedang mengigau. Mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu, Jaejoong langsung jatuh terduduk dan tidak lama lagi tangisannya pun pecah.

"Hiks Hiks.. Yunnie jahat! Yunnie tega padaku!" maki Jaejoong sambil memeluk erat selimut kekasihnya yang tadi dirapikannya. Loh, kenapa Jaejoong menangis? Bukannya tadi Yunho cuma mengigau? Kalau cuma mengigau Jaejoong juga tahu, tapi masalahnya itu bukan igauan belaka lebih tepatnya Yunho seperti menjelekkan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa? Masalah itu bisa dilihat dari bagian pakaian yang sekarang dipakai oleh Jaejoong. Kaos dan celemek yang berwarna pink itulah masalahnya, padahal selama ini Jaejoong tidak suka dengan warna pink. Baru kali ini Jaejoong memakai pakaian warna pink.

"Kalau Yunnie tidak suka melihatku memakai pakaian warna pink, bilang dengan cara halus bisa kan? Kenapa harus membentak seperti tadi? Apa Yunnie sudah nggak suka aku lagi? Memang apa yang kurang dariku. Apa aku orangnya kaku selama kita pacaran? Perasaan malah aku selalu manja hiks hiks.." tangis Jaejoong. Air matanya terus mengalir membasahi selimut. Sepertinya Yunho tidak mendengar tangisan kekasihnya.

**Sementara di ruang makan…**

"Hei, sepertinya aku mendengar suara Jae hyung menangis," kata Yoochun sambil memastikan pendengarannya.

"Ne, aku juga dengar Chunnie," sahut Junsu.

"Hangan-hangan aa afa-afa engang Uaa," sambung Changmin dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya. (Maksudnya: Jangan-jangan ada apa-apa dengan Umma?). Yoochun dan Junsu pun mengangguk.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita lihat Jae hyung. Sepertinya suaranya dari kamar Yunho hyung," ajak Yoochun sambil bangkit dari kursi makan. Junsu pun mengikuti teman sekamarnya. Changmin dengan cepat menelan makanan yang sejak tadi dikunyahnya dan kemudian ikut dengan kedua hyungnya itu.

"Jae hyung..! Hyung..! Umma..!" panggil Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin secara bersamaan dan terselip nada khawatir di panggilan tadi.

Mendengarnya Jaejoong segera menoleh ke arah mereka bertiga yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yunho yang sejak tadi terbuka. Mereka bertiga kaget melihat Jaejoong yang keadaannya cukup memprihatinkan. Kedua matanya sembab dan sedikit membengkak serta sambil memeluk selimut yang sepertinya sudah basah karena dijadikan tumpuannya saat menangis.

"Umma kenapa?" tanya Changmin sambil mendekat lalu memeluk Ummanya a.k.a Jaejoong.

"Hyung, ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" Sambil memegang pundak hyungnya dari belakang, Junsu pun berusaha menenangkan hyungnya.

"Hiks hiks Yunnie jahat!" jawab Jaejoong sambil terisak-isak didalam pelukan Changmin.

"Lho, Yunho hyung masih tidur? Lalu apa yang dilakukan Yunho hyung padamu, Jae hyung?" tanya Yoochun terheran-heran yang entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada dipinggir ranjang tempat leadernya sedang tidur.

"Yunnie tadi menjelek-jelekkan aku! Katanya aku tidak pantas dan jelek kalau memakai pakaian warna pink!" Terang Jaejoong yang masih terisak dipelukan Changmin. Changmin pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukan pada Ummanya.

"Tidak mungkin Appa berkata seperti itu pada Umma. Appa kan masih tidur jadi besar kemungkinan Appa sedang mengigau." Dengan pelan dan sangat jelas Changmin menerangkannya.

"Iya, Umma tahu kalau Appamu itu mengigau. Tapi, apa kamu tak lihat apa yang dipakai Umma sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong pada sang magnae yang sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Isakan sang lead vocal berubah jadi tangisan saat menunjukkan kaos dan celemek yang dipakainya.

Tidak hanya Changmin saja, Yoochun dan Junsupun ikut memperhatikan pakaian yang dipakai sang lead vocal itu. Kedua mata milik mereka bertiga terbelalak secara bersamaan begitu memandang ada warna pink yang melekat di kaos dan celemek ditubuh Jaejoong. 'Tidak mungkin' batin mereka bersamaan sambil menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Memang sejak bangun tidur sampai ada didalam kamar sang leader, mereka bertiga tidak menyadari kalau Jaejoong memakai pakaian dan celemek berwarna pink.

"Hyung, mungkin saja Yunho hyung sedang bermimpi dengan orang lain dan dia mengatakan itu mungkin pada orang yang ada dimimpinya. Lagipula belum tentu orang itu kamu, hyung," kata Junsu sambil membantu Changmin menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Junsu, Jae hyung," kata Yoochun membenarkan perkataan Junsu. Sementara Jaejoong terus menangis, hingga sang leader yang tadi tidur kini mengigau lagi.

"Kalian bisa diam tidak hah! Dari tadi ramai terus, aku jadi tidak bisa berpikir!" bentak leader tiba-tiba dan masih keadaan kedua mata terpejam alias TIDUR. Yoochun yang sejak tadi masih berdiri disampir ranjang leadernya terkejut, begitu juga Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin. Haha, seharusnya Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin membangunkan Yunho agar tidak mengigau aneh seperti itu. Tapi, mereka bertiga terlalu sibuk menenangkan Jaejoong. Menenangkan Jaejoong sangat sulit bagi mereka bertiga dan tentu saja mudah bagi Yunho. Yah, Yunho kan telah berstatus sebagai kekasih Jaejoong setelah sekian lama berteman.

"Hei jangan makan itu! Itu bukan untukmu tahu! Dasar rakus! Jangan sampai jatah makanmu dikurangi oleh dia hahaha.." Belum habis rasa terkejut mereka karena bentakan yang tadi, Yunho sudah berteriak lagi dan masih mengigau pastinya.

"Huwaaa.. hiks hiks.. Appa jahat!" tangis Changmin tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong yang tertunduk kini mendongak. Yoochun dan Junsu yang tadi kaget tiba-tiba kebingungan melihat sang magnae sekaligus dongsaengnya itu menangis.

"Kenapa ikutan nangis seperti Umma?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini terisak sambil mengelus-elus kepala Changmin.

"Cup cup," Junsu pun mengusap-usap punggung lebar dongsaengnya.

Yoochun yang sejak tadi berdiri disamping ranjang leadernya segera mendekat ke tempat Changmin duduk. "Kenapa Changmin? Tumben nangis," tanya Yoochun dengan nada mengejek. Sambil jongkok dihadapan dongsaengnya.

"Yak, jangan begitu Yoochun, Chunnie! Lihat suasana dong!" bentak Jaejoong dan Junsu bersamaan.

"Maaf. Lalu ada apa, tiba-tiba kamu nangis, Changmin?" tanya Yoochun sekali lagi.

"Appa~ hiks hiks.." kata Changmin sambil sesenggukan.

"Kenapa dengan Appa?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Appa jahat padaku. Umma nggak dengar kalau tadi Appa bilang "Hei jangan makan itu! Itu bukan untukmu tahu! Dasar rakus! Jangan sampai jatah makanmu dikurangi oleh dia hahaha" huweee.." Tangisan Changmin tambah kencang setelah menirukan kata-kata Appanya saat mengigau tadi.

"Memang apa hubungannya?" tanya Junsu sambil garuk-garuk kepala karena bingung.

"Appa itu ngatain aku!" jawab Changmin dengan nada kesal.

"Apa? Itu tidak benar nak. Appamu tadi mengigau," ujar Jaejoong sambil memegang pundak Changmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Iya, benar apa yang dikatakan Jae hyung," sambung Yoochun. Sebenarnya dalam hati Yoochun berkata 'Changmin memang rakus' tapi tetap saja tidak tega melihat dongsaengnya menangis.

"Belum tentu Changmin kok. Jadi tenang ya.." kata Junsu meyakinkan perkataannya pada Changmin. Tangisan Changmin mulai mereda. Sementara Yoochun berdiri dan berpikir untuk membangunkan leadernya sebelum mengigau lagi. Baru 2 langkah dari tempat Jaejoong, Changmin dan Junsu duduk sang leader mulai berulah lagi.

"Kalian ini setiap hari main game melulu. Hemat listrik, sekarang listrik mahal! Apa kalian bisa bayar listrik sendiri hah!" bentak Yunho dengan nada yang kurang lebih sama seperti waktu mengigau tadi. Yoochun pun membeku ditempat dengan kedua mata mulai memerah.

"Huweee.." Kini giliran Junsu yang menangis keras dan tentunya melengking seperti lumba-lumba.

"Junsu, hyung.. kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong dan Changmin bersamaan, yang kemudian mereka memeluk Junsu. Sepertinya mereka bertiga tidak menyadari keadaan Yoochun yang masih berdiri membeku membelakangi mereka. Kalau mereka tahu mereka akan kaget melihat Yoochun juga meneteskan air mata.

"Yunho hyung jahat!" Sebelum Junsu menjawab Yoochun sudah mendahului Junsu. Yoochun pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan terlihatlah air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua pipinya. Entah kenapa begitu Yoochun membalikkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Jaejoong, Changmin dan Junsu Yoochun langsung berlari ke pojokan dan pundung di pojokan dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya menggambar yang nggak jelas di lantai.

Jaejoong dan Changmin kaget melihat Yoochun juga ikut menangis. Sepertinya otak cerdas Changmin segera mengerti kenapa kedua hyungnya menangis. Apalagi kalau bukan gara-gara perkataan Appanya yang masih mengigau.

"Kalian kenapa tiba-tiba nangis?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara parau.

"Umma, sepertinya ini gara-gara perkataan Appa," ujar Changmin.

"Apa? Mmm, apa benar Junsu?" tanya Jaejoong ke Junsu yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Junsu.

Dua jam sudah mereka menangis bersama tanpa ada yang berniat membangunkan Yunho. Mereka sudah tidak berpikir bagaimana kalau leadernya mengigau lagi dengan kata-kata yang kejam. Sepertinya Jaejoong kembali merekam apa yang telah dikatakan kekasihnya saat mengigau tadi, begitu juga dengan Changmin. Mereka berdua kembali menangis saat mengingat betapa kejamnya perkataan Yunho tadi. Yah malang nian nasib mereka berempat. Yang bisa dilakukan mereka sekarang hanya merenungi nasib.

**Jaejoong POV**

Hiks hiks Yunnie tega! Memang aku salah kalau memakai pakaian warna pink? Walau aku tak suka warna pink aku akan tetap memakainya hanya demi Yunnie! Asal Yunnie tahu, semenjak pulang dari pesta ulang tahun Jessica aku cemburu pada Tiffany. Seminggu yang lalu, saat kita ada diulang tahunnya Jessica dan Yunnie sangat amat akrab dengan Tiffany. Hanya namja bodoh yang tidak mau akrab dengan Tiffany yang malam itu sangat cantik dengan gaunnya yang panjang dan berwarna pink itu. Yunnie, kau sempat mengacuhkanku saat itu. Yah memang aku akui, Tiffany memang tidak mengetahui hubungan kita berdua tapi arrghh..!

Hiks hiks.. hatiku sakit jika mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Makanya aku hari ini memutuskan untuk memakai pakaian warna pink agar Yunnie memperhatikanku. Aku memang kekanakan! Aku memang nggak bisa dewasa kalau dihadapan Yunnie!

Aku sangat mencintaimu Yunnie hiks hiks..

Jangan tinggalkan aku! Hiks hiks..

**Jaejoong POV END**

**Yoochun POV**

Yunho hyung, maaf kalau aku sering bermain game. Yunho hyung tahukan kenapa aku bermain game? Aku ingin membuat Junsu senang. Junsu bisa sedih kalau tidak ada yang menemaninya bermain game.

Yunho hyung, aku tahu biaya listrik sekarang mahal. Kalau suatu saat kita kekurangan biaya untuk bayar listrik biar aku yang menanggungnya. Aku akan bekerja keras untuk mencari uang sebanyak-banyaknya. Uang tidaklah sebanding dengan kesedihan Junsu. Yunho hyung juga jangan marah pada Junsu. Aku mohon hyung.

**Yoochun POV END**

**Junsu POV**

Hyung maaf.. hiks hiks

Hyung tahukan apa hobiku? Bermain bola dan game itu hobiku. Kalau aku bisa memilih lebih baik aku bermain bola. Tapi kata menager, aku tidak boleh bermain bola karena akan menjadi heboh. Wartawan dan fans akan berebutan masuk ke halaman dorm dan membuat suasana kacau.

Kalau aku bermain bola dalam dorm aku bisa dimarahi Jaejoong hyung karena akan membuat dorm berantakan. Makanya aku memilih bermain game. Aku mau bermain game di PSP tapi PSP ku sedang dipinjam Kyuhyun. Lagipula kalau bermain game dengan PSP aku tidak puas dan tidak seru hiks hiks..

Hyung jangan marah dengan Chunnie. Dia hanya menemaniku bermain game. Lagipula aku nggak mau dia jadi kutu buku karena kerjaannya hanya baca buku tebal terus.

Hiks hiks…

**Junsu POV END**

**Changmin POV**

Huwaaa Appa jangan marah hiks hiks.. Appa dari dulu sudah tahukan porsi makanan untukku. Appa tega kalau aku ini kelaparan gara-gara porsi makananku dikurangi. Saat kecil aku pernah sakit gara-gara porsi makanku sedikit. Aku takut kalau porsi makananku dikurangi nanti aku sakit lagi. Kalau sakit aku bisa merepotkan member lain. Selain itu nanti pertumbuhanku terhambat hiks hiks..

**Changmin POV END**

'Yunnie, hyung, Appa jangan marahi kami' batin mereka secara bersamaan.

Entah ada dorongan dari mana, sang leader a.k.a Yunho bangun dari tidurnya. "Nggh" Sambil menggeliat Yunho pun membuka perlahan kedua matanya yang telah lama menutup. 'Tidak kusangka syuting kemarin amat melelahkan sekali' batin Yunho. Kemudian Yunho mendudukkan diri sambil mengusap-usap kedua matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Setelah pandangannya jelas, sepertinya mau tidak mau harus melotot melihat keadaan di kamarnya yang mengenaskan. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja bangun sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang menurut Yunho menyedihkan. Kekasihnya yang amat disayanginya a.k.a Jaejoong tengah menangis sambil terduduk di lantai dengan keadaan sambil memeluk selimut milik dirinya. Changmin, yang sudah dianggap seperti anak kandungnya sendiri juga menangis dan Junsu juga sama dengan Changmin dalam keadaan menangis. Mereka berdua menangis sambil guling-guling dan saling berpelukan dan yang paling mengenaskan itu Yoochun. Kenapa? Bayangkan saja Yoochun menangis sambil pundung di pojokan dan bukan itu saja. Jarin telunjuk tangan tangannya pun bergerak-gerak di lantai seperti sedang menggambar sesuatu dengan asal-asalan. 'Kenapa My Boo Jaejoongie, Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun menangis? Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka selama aku tidur tadi?' batin Yunho kembali dengan nada bingung sekaligus diliputi rasa khawatir.

"Ka.. kalian kenapa?" tanya Yunho dengan nada heran dan khawatir.

"Hiks hiks.. huweee," jawab mereka. Mereka hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan leadernya dengan tangisan. Mungkin mereka tidak sadar kalau leadernya sudah bangun. Sepertinya mereka terlalu lama menangis dan merenungi nasibnya.

Merasa pertanyaannya tidak dijawab dengan benar, Yunho akhirnya bangun dari ranjangnya. Sang leader menghampiri Jaejoong, sang kekasihnya yang terduduk di lantai dan kemudian memeluknya.

"My boo, kenapa menangis?" tanya Yunho dengan nada khawatir.

"Yunnie hiks hiks.." Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan tangisan dan membalas pelukan Yunnienya dengan erat.

"Apa yang terjadi selama aku tidur My Boo?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi. Lagi-lagi My Boonya hanya menjawab dengan tangisan. Yunho kemudian berhenti bertanya dan mempererat pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

**5 menit kemudian…**

"Yunnie jahat! Yunnie jangan marah tiba-tiba!" bentak Jaejoong sambil terisak dipelukan kekasihnya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan padamu selama aku tidur, My Boo?" tanya Yunho yang masih memeluk Jeajoong.

"Hyung, Appa, jangan marah pada kami!" bentak mereka bersamaan sambil terisak minus Jaejoong. Dengan berat hati Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong lalu memandang membernya secara bergantian dengan keheranan.

"Kalian kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian seperti ini?" tanya Yunho dengan sedikit frustasi karena bingung.

"Apa hyung ingin tahu kenapa kami seperti ini?" tanya Junsu yang akhirnya berhenti berguling-guling dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan Changmin.

"Appa mengataiku rakus!" jawab Changmim dengan cepat sebelum sang leader menjawabnya.

"Yunho hyung memarahiku dan Junsu karena boros listrik," ujar Yoochun yang masih pundung di pojokan sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya di lantai.

"A.. apa? Ba.. bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yunho tergagap dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya kepada membernya. 'Padahal aku tadi tidur' batin Yunho.

"Yunnie ngatain aku jelek karena pakai pakaian warna pink!" kata Jaejoong yang masih terisak tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kekasih sekaligus leadernya.

"Tidak mungkin, My Boo. Kapan? Kau itu pantas dan cantik kalau memakai pakaian warna pink. Tidak cuma warna pink, kau bahkan cocok memakai pakaian warna lain," jelas Yunho pada kekasihnya.

"Maafkan kami hyung kalau kelakuan kami membuatmu nggak enak," kata Junsu yang sepertinya sudah berhenti dari isakannya.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba minta maaf? Tolong jelaskan ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Yunho dengan heran.

"Tadi Yunnie mengigau dan marah padaku, Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu," jawab Jaejoong dengan nada pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh member lainnya.

"Mengigau? Apa benar?" tanya Yunho tidak percaya. 'Tadi malam aku bermimpi buruk sampai mengigau, dasar payah!' maki Yunho dalam hati.

"Appa waktu mengigau tadi ngatain aku seperti ini: "Hei jangan makan itu! Itu bukan untukmu tahu! Dasar rakus! Jangan sampai jatah makanmu dikurangi oleh dia hahaha" semua yang ada di kamar Appa mendengar perkataan itu," jawab Changmin sambil meniru perkataan Appanya.

"Yunho hyung juga ngatain aku dan Junsu, "Kalian ini setiap hari main game melulu. Hemat listrik, sekarang listrik mahal! Apa kalian bisa bayar listrik sendiri hah!" kalau hyung tak percaya, tanya saja pada Jae hyung dan Changmin," sambung Yoochun dengan panjang lebar dan masih dalam keadaan yang sama saat kejadian tadi yaitu, pundung di pojokan dan memainkan jari tangan kanannya bagian telunjuk di lantai.

"Ta.. Tapi itu tidak pernah sungguh," kata Yunho dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Bagaimana tidak mungkin, jelas-jelas itu mengarah pada kami semua!" Sangkal Junsu dan Changmin yang duduk disebelahnya menanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Maafkan aku Jaejoongie, Changmin, Yoochun juga Junsu. Tapi itu sebenarnya bukan buat kalian. Itu gara-gara mimpi buruk itu!" kata Yunho dengan nada menyesal.

"Mimpi?" tanya mereka secara bersamaan dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Apa yang: "Hah, apa-apaan kau ini! Nggak ada badai tiba-tiba berpakaian warna pink. Bukannya kau tidak suka pink? Kau sangat jelek kalau memakai pakaian warna pink!" itu juga termasuk dalam mimpi Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong takut dan khawatir seakan itu nyata

.

"Iya," jawab Yunho sambil mengangguk.

"Dan kalau kalian mau, aku bisa ceritakan mimpiku tadi," kata Yunho lagi. Mereka berempat pun kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku tadi bermimpi kalau aku sedang pulang dari toko Apgyujeong, dan ditengah perjalanan menuju dorm aku bertemu Leeteuk hyung yang kebetulan akan ke dorm. Dia habis pulang ke rumah karena mengambil pakaian cadangan. Lalu dia mengajakku untuk ikut ke dorm suju dan akupun setuju dengan ajakannya. Lalu setelah sampai dorm aku disambut dengan orang yang suka ikan, si Donghae. Aku kaget karena dia memakai pakaian warna pink, setahuku dia nggak suka warna pink. Aku pun mengejeknya kalau dia tidak pantas dan jelek kalau memakai warna pink itu. Ternyata dia langsung pergi ke kamar mengadu pada si Eunhyuk, si Eunhyuk malah senyum nggak jelas. Setelah dipersilahkan duduk oleh Leeteuk hyung, aku lalu mengistirahatkan sebentar tubuhku sambil memejamkan kedua mataku. Baru saja kedua mataku terpejam terdengar suara ramai dan ribut. Ternyata orangnya adalah Ryewook, Sungmin, Kangin hyung, Hankyung hyung, Kibum dan Siwon yang sepertinya sedang rebutan majalah yang entah aku tidak tahu majalah apa. Karena aku sangat lelah maka secara sengaja aku berteriak membentak mereka. Ternyata mereka tetap saja ribut dan dengan terpaksa aku memejamkan kedua mataku lagi. Tiba-tiba aku mau ke belakang karena panggilan alam. Oh ya aku ke toko Apgyujeong untuk membeli snack, kue dan makanan lainnya. Kata orang makanan di toko itu sangat enak. Setelah aku kembali ke ruang tamu ternyata ada Shindong hyung yang sedang makan belanjaanku. Aku yang marah itu ngatain Shindong hyung rakus dan aku juga bilang kalau jatah makan hyung akan dikurangi oleh Leeteuk hyung dan Wookie. Lalu Shindong hyung minta maaf karena dia tidak tahu kalau makanan itu milikku karena dia juga tidak tahu kalau aku sedang main ke dorm suju. Begitulah ceritanya." Dengan panjang lebar, jelas dan detail Yunho menceritakannya. Jaejoong dan Changmin yang dari tadi mendengarknnya pun melongo dengan cerita itu. Tapi tidak dengan pasangan YooSu. Seakan tahu dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan pasangan Yoosu Yunho pun segera meneruskan penjelasannya lagi.

"Saat aku mau pamit pulang, Leeteuk hyung malah mengajakku ke ruang tengah untuk sekedar menonton film. Tapi di ruang tengah malah sudah ada Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung yang sedang bermain game, jadi kami berdua batal nonton film. Tiba-tiba Leeteuk hyung bercerita kepadaku kalau akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung itu hampir setiap hari bermain game sampai lupa makan, minum, tidur, bahkan mandi. Gara-gara mereka berdua biaya pembayaran listrik suju jadi naik. Leeteuk hyung pun berusaha menghentikan mereka dengan cara menyembunyikan game PS2 milik Kyuhyun tapi dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun menemukannya kembali. Terang saja aku membentak mereka tapi mereka malah cuek. Leeteuk hyung pun hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan lesu. Kalian tahu kan kalau dorm itu ditempati 13 orang. Dengan keadaan seperti itu sudah pasti membutuhkan banyak uang untuk biaya hidup mereka. Kasihan Leeteuk hyung yang terus dikomplain oleh managernya karena banyak pengeluaran yang terbuang sia-sia. Aku saja tahu kenapa pengeluaran mereka banyak, itu karena Heechul hyung, Zhoumi serta Henry yang hobi shopping. Mereka tidak mau mengeluarkan uangnya sendiri. Ditambah Shindong hyung yang makanannya banyak. Itu saja sudah mengeluarkan uang banyak eh masih ditambah listrik. Di dorm tempat suju tinggal itu banyak barang elektronik yang membutuhkan energi listrik yang tidak sedikit dan ternyata masih ditambah dengan game PS2 yang hampir setiap hari menyala terus. Bisa nggak terbayang berapa pengeluaran mereka tiap bulan." Lanjut Yunho dengan panjang lebar lagi.

"Apa kita harus percaya dengan penjelasanmu itu tadi, Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menekankan kata Yunnie.

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong, My Boo. Kapan aku pernah bohong dengan kalian?" kata Yunho yang kemudian bertanya balik.

Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin pun menatap dalam-dalam sang leader. Dalam tatapan mereka, seakan leadernya itu tidak berbohong. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin kalau sang leader berbohong bisa menjelaskan panjang lebar, jelas dan detail. Kalau berbohong seharusnya sang leader tahu kalau dirinya baru saja mengigau tapi, sang leader malah nggak tahu. Memang selama ini sang leader tidak pernah berbohong pada membernya.

"Aku percaya Appa, Yunho hyung, hyung.." jawab Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu secara bersamaan. Yunho pun tersenyum tapi belum lega karena ada satu yang masih belum percaya. Tentu saja kekasihnya a.k.a Jaejoong masih terlihat mencurigai dirinya.

"Boo.." kata Yunho sambil menatap kedua mata besar dan bening milik kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong pun menatap balik dan berusaha mencari kebohongan di kedua mata Yunnienya. Tetapi kebohongan itu tidak ada, yang ada hanya harapan untuk mempercayai apa yang tadi dijelaskan oleh Yunnie.

"A.. aku percaya padamu," kata Jaejoong dengan terisak dan dihiasi dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mata beningnya. Sejak bertatapan mata dengan Yunnie, entah kenapa kedua mata beningnya itu tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh air yang kemudian meleleh di kedua pipinya yang berwarna putih susu itu

.

"Terima kasih, My Boo," kata Yunho sambil tersenyum tulus dan kemudian memeluk tubuh kekasihnya. Jaejoong pun membalas pelukan Yunnie dengan erat. Mereka saling berpelukan namun hanya sebentar karena Yunho melepaskan pelukan itu dan membantu Jaejoongienya berdiri. Tenaga Jeajoong lemah karena terkuras saat menangis.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf pada kalian semua. Gara-gara aku kalian menjdi seperti ini," kata Yunho sedih.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Yunho hyung," kata Yoochun dengan menyesal karena telah berburuk sangka pada hyungnya yang kemudian memeluk Yunho.

"Appa maafkan aku," peluk Changmin pada Yunho tiba-tiba, padahal Yoochun belum melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho.

"Maafkan aku hyung," pekik Junsu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya yang kemudian memeluk Yunho yang saat itu juga sedang berpelukan dengan Yoochun dan Changmin. Akhirnya mereka saling berpelukan minus Jaejoong yang sedang merapikan tempat tidur kekasihnya, Yunnie a.k.a Yunho.

'Kruuk' tiba-tiba perut Changmin berbunyi lagi. Akhirnya mereka berempat melepaskan pelukan mereka sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha padahal tadi sudah makan," kata Yoochun sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ugh! Aku lapar lagi karena gara-gara tadi," ringis sang magnae, Changmin sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang minta diisi. Melihat tingkahnya, mereka yang ada di kamar tertawa kecuali Changmin yang cemberut.

"Hahaha ya sudah. Lebih baik kamu turun dan makan lagi," kata Jaejoong pada Changmin.

"Ok Umma!" ujar Changmin dengan semangat dan langsung keluar kamar.

"Aku juga lapar hyung," rengek YooSu bersamaan. Sebenarnya mereka juga ingin makan banyak mengingat makanannya enak-enak dan tidak rela jika dihabiskan sendirian oleh sang magnae mereka. Jaejoong pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi rengekan YooSu.

"Boo, badanku capek," kata Yunho dengan nada memelas.

"Dasar Yunnie. Padahal sudah tidur lama hihi.." kata Jaejoong sambil terkikik.

"Boo, minta pijit," kata Yunho sambil merayu pada kekasihnya.

"Yunnie, kamu harus mandi sekarang dan turun untuk sarapan. Jangan sampai makanannya habis dimakan mereka bertiga," saran Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu kalau My Boo Jaejoongieku ini pasti belum sarapan," tebak Yunho sambil menyentil dahi kekasihnya itu.

"Auww! Sakit Yunnie," kata Jaejoong sambil memukul pelan dada Yunho dengan tangan kanan. Sebelum menarik tangan kanannya, dengan cepat Yunho memegang tangan kanan milik kekasihnya dan kemudian memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

"Boo.." panggil Yunho dengan nada menggoda sambil mengendus leher kekasihnya.

"Enggh.." erang Jaejoong. Tidak lama kemudian Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah kekasihnya yang memerah.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Yunnie," kata Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang merah. Melihat hal itu Yunho membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga kanan Jaejoong dengan suara yang seksi dan menggoda.

"Temani aku mandi, My Boo Jaejoongie." Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab, Yunho sudah menyeretnya ke kamar mandi.

"Argghh Yunnie!" teriak Jaejoong dengan suara yang keras.

**Sementara di ruang makan…**

"Sepertinya aku dengar suara Jae hyung lagi," kata Yoochun. Sepetinya teriakan Jaejoong bukan hanya keras saja tapi sangat keras sehingga terdengar sampai ruang makan.

"Paling juga lagi melakukan 'itu'. Kalau aku tahu mereka akan melakukannya sekarang, seharusnya aku siap-siap untuk pasang kamera di kamar mandi tadi. Sayangnya aku tidak tahu. Lumayankan dapat tontonan gratis dan aku bisa kasih lihat ke Kyuhyun haha.." jawab sang magnae, Changmin dengan santai dan tentu saja dikedua tangannya sedang memegang beberapa camilan yang tersedia di meja makan.

'Haah~ kenapa di grup kami harus ada magnae yang hobi makan dan mesum ya?' batin YooSu sweatdrop secara bersamaan.

**THE END**

Hehe ini fict pertama saia difandom screenplay. Entah kerakusan apa, saia sekarang sedang tergila-gila dengan pair YunJae. Padahal saia sudah lama ngefans dengan DBSK tapi versi Jepangnya a.k.a Tohoshinki xDD *curcol gaje*

Maaf kalau pendiskripsian kalimat fict di atas itu kurang n,n

Maaf kalau judul rada kurang nyambung dan juga jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita. Ini murni karangan dan ide saia. Kalau ada yang sama dengan fict lain harap maklum. Saia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Kalau selera humornya kurang sekali lagi saia minta maaf *membungkuk-bungkukkan badan*

Langsung saja **FLAME** or **REVIEW ^^**


End file.
